youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GamingWithJen
Jennifer "Jen" (born ), better known online as GamingWithJen, is an American Gaming and Vlogging YouTuber. For 4 years, she was married to PopularMMOs, another gaming YouTuber, until they became divorced after deciding to separate. She currently lives in Florida. About She previously uploaded daily vlogs on her channel spanning from reaction videos to challenges to daily life. She now uploads gaming videos. However, one of Pat’s series on his channel included playing Roblox weekly, until they started playing Roblox nearly everyday on Jen's channel. She also co-runs her cat’s personal channel. She also previously had a channel called Fashion By Jen. Quotes * "Hey, guys it's Jen and today we are … (what they are gonna do)" -Intro * "Hope you guys enjoyed the video and we'll see you again next time, peace out." * "OMG I totally Daver Copperfielded that like a boss!" * "I fell in a hole!" * "Quick there's a unicorn down here!" (On the Challenge Games in the lava cobweb hole trap) * "It's over 9000!" * "You're so mean!" * "His name is Ted!" (When Pat forgets Ted's name) * "Spookay!" * "Ooooh!" * "My mom killed me, so rude!" * "You're so creative!" (Occasionally when hearing the names Pat bestows upon the custom weapons) * "Do you even English, bro?" * "Ballin'!" * "OverPness!" * "Lucky sword for the ow!" * "Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!" * "Why do I always have to be the guinea pig?!" * "The sink is shipping!" * "Here's some sacks for you, I know you like them." * “''A BEACON!''" Trivia *Her Minecraft name is SuperGirlyGamer, but only in the Java version. *Although born in Connecticut, it almost sounded like she has a Southern accent. *In some of the Minecraft series with her ex-husband, Jen records her point of view so she could upload it on her channel when she wins in an episode. However, she has a bad memory and tends to forget to record when Pat doesn't remind her. Several episodes later, it is unknown if Jen is still recording. * In some episodes, like the Dimention Rollercoaster, it is mentioned that she has a brother named Bob. ** In Pat's video 10 THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT GAMINGWITHJEN, he mentions that her brother went to Germany and was stabbed. This fact also made a cameo off screen when Pat and Jen were looking at "Pat and Jen Quizzes" this was number 4 on one of them, but was removed from the video for because it was "kinda private." Many people had found the quiz to discover what the question was and realized Pat had mentioned it in his own video. *** She also has a habit of interrupting Pat in every video more than once. * They met when before they were in high school, but didn't start to know each other until they worked at an animal shelter. This is when they started dating. * They got married in May 2015. * Jen's older brother is named John, and as they grew up they were not very close with each other. * She wears glasses. * In 2019, Jen became nominated for a Shorty Award, which Pat has promoted in their videos since her nomination was announced; Pat repeatedly says that if Jen wins, he would film her on stage. ** Since the Shorty Awards happened, Pat released their own video in which they reacted to multiple views of Jen's victory as well as her interview after winning. * On May 25th, 2019, Jen's husband released a video stating that they decided to separate for different reasons; Jen stated that one of these reasons was because it's important to her that she wants to have kids, while Pat does not. Gallery Stuff.jpg|Another picture thing.jpg|How Pat and Jen look in real life GamingWithJen.png GamingWithJen.jpg GamingWithJenAppearance.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers